


Peaches and Cream

by soxos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soxos/pseuds/soxos
Summary: Komaeda teaches Nanami a thing or two.





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, since I'm planning to work on some longer stuff, here's something short and sweet in the meantime. It's pure, 100% fluffy porn, it was also written very quickly. I love Nanami and I wanted to include her, but if you aren't into bisexual threesomes, this probably won't be for you.
> 
> Takes place in the Island Mode.

„You don’t need to be afraid. I’ll guide you along, I’ll teach you everything you need to know. Even though I’m sure someone as amazing as you doesn’t need _my_ advice, I’ll do my best to help you, I promise!“

 

Hinata was stuck in a strange situation.

 

One moment he was relaxing after a long day of gathering materials for Monomi, slowly getting ready to go to sleep, when suddenly his boyfriend and girlfriend barged into his room, practically throwing themselves at him, rambling on how they’re finally ready to have sex.

 

He was dumbfounded for a second, staring at Komaeda and Nanami with a blank expression, his brain trying to process the information. By now, he was used to Komaeda’s antics, but the fact that he dragged Nanami into it – it was as if he was asking to be yelled at.

 

Before he could protest, they were both on their knees in front of him, reaching for his zipper, trying to get his pants off in a desperate and awkward manner.

 

„You don’t need to worry either, Hinata-kun! Nanami-san and I will take good care of you, you can just sit back and enjoy!“

 

Hinata gulped, scared and aroused at the same time.

 

So here he was, his pants and boxers now around his ankles, his boyfriend and girlfriend staring at his half hard cock, their eyes glued to it, their mouth hanging open.

 

 _Fuck,_ Hinata thought, _how did I get into this situation?_ _And… why is it so hot?_

Komaeda’s hand was now firmly gripping his dick, the small flicks of his wrist bringing him to full hardness. Nanami just stared at the whole scene, her eyes following Komaeda’s wrist movements, her cheeks flushed pink. It was probably the first time she saw something like this – her innocence was adorable and exciting at once – while Komaeda seemed almost at home with this entire situation, as if he had done this a thousand times before, completely at ease and in control.

 

„You don’t need to be scared,“ Komaeda sighed, turning to Nanami, trying to assure her, „I’ll start, if it’ll put your mind at ease,“ and with that, he was extending his tongue and licking the tip of Hinata’s cock, flicking it up and down, his eyes turned upwards to meet Hinata’s gaze. The touch was light and careful, yet it felt so good –

 

It ended as soon as it started.

 

„You try it out, Nanami-san,“ Komaeda was smiling gently, holding the base of Hinata’s cock, firmly gripping it, „it’s amazing, you’ll see!“

 

Hinata felt embarrassment rush through him. Here he was, his dick exposed to the two people he cared about the most, both of him gawking at him without any remorse, eager to please. He didn’t know whether this situation was horrible or amazing, but he was aroused nonetheless – the sight of a cute girl and a gorgeous boy on their knees in front of him was too much anyway, let alone considering _what was about to happen –_

 

Nanami finally gathered her courage and extended her tongue as well – following Komaeda’s example – and began licking the tip of Hinata’s cock as well, flicking her tongue all over the head. Hinata threw his head back. As much as he wanted to see the scene in front of him, the pleasure he felt was simply too much – he really didn’t want to be labeled as the Ultimate Quick Shot.

 

Nanami seemed to grow more confident. She was now placing small kisses all over the base, sucking the skin lightly, trying out different movements of her tongue.

 

„Oh, Hinata-kun seems to like this very much! Excellent job, Nanami-san!“ Komaeda exclaimed, voice rich with admiration. „I’ll help out, too!“

 

Suddenly, there were two mouths on him. Hinata glanced down. It was exactly how it felt like – Komeada was licking one side of his cock, while Nanami was taking the other side. They were both worshipping him with their mouths and tongues, focused on their task, their eyes half lidded and a heavy blush adoring their cheeks.

 

 _What is happening?_ Hinata was slightly panicking. A part of him wanted to run away, but he couldn’t force himself to do so – it felt too good, the pleasure was too great, he couldn’t bring himself to stop this bizarre situation.

 

After a minute, Nanami and Komaeda both stopped. Hinata looked down once more and saw Komaeda gently pulling Nanami’s head back.

 

„Let’s get to the real stuff, shall we?“ The white haired boy was smiling brightly, obviously excited. „I’ll start, make sure you watch closely, Nanami-san.“

 

„I don’t know…,“ she was looking at the ground with a bashful expression, „it looks difficult.“

 

„If trash like me can manage, I’m sure it will be no problem for someone as amazing as you, Nanami-san!“

 

„If you think so,“ Nanami let out a soft sigh, not looking absolutely convinced.

 

In that moment, Komeada took his entire length into his mouth.

 

Surprised, Hinata let out a yelp – the sensation was so sudden, he almost fell backwards.

 

„Fuck,“ he grunted, „w-warn me next time, will you?“

 

Komaeda didn’t say anything. Instead, he started moving his head back and forth – slowly at first, utilizing his mouth and tongue, licking the underside of the cock in his mouth and sucking lightly, filling the silent room with wet, slurping noises. He let saliva gather in his mouth – soon, it was starting to drip out past his lips, drool running down his chin and trickling onto his shirt.

 

Hinata was starting to lose his mind. Komaeda’s mouth was so warm and wet, it felt so good, he wanted it to never stop. He reached down and grasped Komaeda’s hair, gently guiding his head along, careful not to pull, but also forceful enough to make Komaeda increase his tempo. Komaeda turned his gaze upwards, his green eyes meeting Hinata’s – and then he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his lips to his cock.

 

„Huh?“ Hinata let out a confused noise. „Why did you stop?“

 

Komaeda sighed, looking slightly disappointed. „Well, I can’t have all the spotlight now, can I?“ He crossed his arms. „That would be very rude of me. Nanami-san should have her turn now. Unless she’s not feeling up for it?“

 

Nanami’s expression was unreadable. „I’m up for it… I think.“

 

Komaeda flashed her a smile. „Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll make Hinata-kun feel good no matter what. Right?“

 

„Uh, yeah,“ Hinata nodded, unable to form a coherent sentence in his current aroused state.

 

„Then… I’ll do my best,“ Nanami declared – and with that, she closed her mouth around the tip of Hinata’s leaking cock and sucked hard.

 

Hinata let out a loud moan. The sudden feeling of his girlfriend’s soft mouth was just too much for him. Combined with the fact that he was being sucked off by two people at once – it felt like more than he deserved, but he wasn’t going to complain.

 

Nanami was slowly taking more and more of his cock into her mouth, following Komeada’s example. She was replicating his slow movements and the pressure of his tongue – she really _was_ paying attention, although she seemed to be less messy about the entire ordeal.

 

Komaeda, in the meantime, brought his face closer and started kissing the base of Hinata‘s length, making sure to give enough attention to the places where Nanami’s mouth couldn’t reach. After a while, he moved lower, carefully bending down and closing his mouth around one of Hinata’s balls, sucking gently.

 

Hinata’s breath hitched, air stuck in his throat. He could feel himself shaking from the absolute pleasure he was receiving. Just a little more and he would – _fuck._

 

„Guys, I’m, I’m about to…“ he tried to warn them, but as soon as he said that, Komaeda was pulling Nanami’s head back, leaving Hinata painfully erect and ready to cum at any second. He let out a whine, desperately reaching for Nanami’s head, only to be stopped by Komaeda.

 

„We can’t let you cum just yet,“ he said, his breathy voice now sounding significantly lower.

 

„Huh? Why not?“ Hinata cried out, sounding half  angry, half broken. _He needed to come right now._ In Nanami’s mouth, preferably.

 

„Yes, why not?“ Nanami echoed, looking just as confused as Hinata. She didn’t look to happy to be pulled away from her boyfriend’s cock so suddenly, apparently very eager to make him come with her mouth alone.

 

„You need to trust me on this,“ Komaeda assured him in a quiet voice, „the more we prolong this, the greater pleasure awaits you. The more you wait, the more overwhelming your orgasm will be, I promise! You can’t feel absolute pleasure without a bit of despair.“

 

„Trust you, that’s a good one,“ Hinata scoffed, but stopped struggling. He slumped down, ready to accept his fate.

 

Suddenly, Komaeda got behind him, grasping his wrists and holding them together in a surprisingly firm grip. Hinata turned his head back to look at him in shock, but he was only met with the usual smile.

 

„It’s just a precaution,“ Komaeda said, „please, feel free to continue, Nanami-san.“

 

Hinata felt helpless. Nanami wasted no time in getting back to her task, closing her mouth around his painful erection again, sucking diligently, clearly enjoying this new found feeling of oral sex.

 

„Tell me when you’re about to come again,“ Komaeda whispered into his ear, his lips lightly brushing against his skin. Hinata could feel himself getting goosebumps. He nodded helplessly. Somehow he knew he couldn’t lie to Komaeda, he felt like an open book.

 

Nanami dragged her tongue on the underside of his cock, careful not to graze him with her teeth, and took him in her mouth again, sucking hard. Hinata’s eyes rolled back into his head. He never felt like this in his life before. This immense pleasure was overwhelming.

 

„Fuck, fuck,“ he moaned, hips bucking to meet Nanami’s mouth. He could hear her choking a little – and pulling off completely again.

 

„Oh, come on,“ a whine escaped his lips before he could help it. He could hear a soft chuckle right next to him.

 

„Excellent timing, Nanami-san,“ Komaeda let out a praise. Nanami looked up at them with a gentle smile on her face.

 

„This… will make Hinata-kun feel good, right?“ she asked, her expression affectionate. There was a strange loving look in her eyes.

 

„No, no, this isn’t making me feel good,“ Hinata protested, „come on, guys, just let me cum already, this isn’t funny.“

 

„It is a little funny,“ he heard Komaeda chuckle next to him. _That smug fucker._  „But I suppose you are just not a patient person. That’s fine. You’ve been tormented enough, you can cum now,“ he nodded towards Nanami. She got the hint and her soft mouth was back on his dick and – _fuck –_

 

Suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing his hair, turning it to the side. Then he felt Komeada’s lips touching his own and – Komaeda was kissing him, deeply, urgently – moaning into his mouth, grabbing at his hair, clearly desperate. Hinata wasted no time in finding Komaeda’s tongue with his own, moaning into the kiss as well.

 

It was all too much, the kiss was too sudden, Nanami’s head movements were speeding up, she was obviously eager to make him come, Nanami’s tongue on his cock and Komaeda’s tongue in his mouth, it was all just _too much –_

 

Just like that, he was coming, his entire body shuddering and pulsating, his vision turning blurry. He was practically screaming into Komaeda’s mouth, bucking his hips to meet Nanami’s mouth, filling it up with his warm cum – it was incredible, he was truly coming twice as hard after being denied his release.

 

After almost half a minute, his body slumped down. If it weren’t for Komaeda supporting him, he would definitely fall down on the floor.

 

He opened his eyes. Nanami was still kneeling in front of him, her mouth full of his cum, apparently refusing to swallow all of it down. He felt his cheeks heat up so intensely he wondered if he was gonna catch fire anytime soon.

 

„I’m so sorry, Nanami, I didn’t – you can spit it out, I didn’t mean…“

 

As he rambled on, trying to apologize in an awkward manner, Komaeda silently knelt down next to Nanami. He brought their faces together and kissed her.

 

Hinata’s voice died down. He started at the scene unfolding in front of him, dumbfounded.

 

Komaeda tilted his head backwards, allowing the mouthful of cum to drip onto his tongue along with Nanami’s saliva. There was so much of it, Komeada had to swallow down quickly. Hinata wanted to look away, but he couldn’t – the fact that his lovers were doing something so dirty right in front of him made him feel faint – but it was hot and fascinating at the same time, watching his cum being swapped like this…

 

He felt wrong. He felt hot. He felt corrupted.

 

Komeada finally seemed to swallow everything down, Nanami’s mouth now empty. Both of them were blushing like crazy – Nanami’s blush significantly stronger – but they seemed content.

 

„You guys are going to be the death of me,“ Hinata was defeated, absolutely overwhelmed by the events of tonight.

 

„Mmm,“ Nanami’s eyelids seemed to droop slightly, „let’s go to sleep.“

 

„What a splendid idea,“ Komaeda agreed, practically throwing himself onto the bed, outstretching his arms as if begging for Hinata’s hug. Nanami soon followed, falling down into the soft blankets, already looking half asleep.

 

„Come on guys, my bed isn’t even big enough for this,“ Hinata stared at both of them helplessly, his bed now fully occupied.

 

„That’s not very hopeful of you, Hinata-kun,“ Komeada let out a sigh, reaching to grab Hinata’s hand, effectively pulling him atop of his bed. He was now firmly seated between his boyfriend and his girlfriend with no chance of escape.

 

After a good amount of awkward shuffling and moving around, all three of them finally seemed to find a comfortable cuddling position. They were now a mess of entangled limbs.

 

„Good night,“ Nanami mumbled into the pillow.

 

„Good night,“ Komaeda replied, also seemingly half unconscious. Both of them closed their eyes, quickly falling asleep.

 

„You guys are just the worst,“ Hinata whispered into Komaeda’s hair, closing his eyes as well.

 

This was what love felt like.


End file.
